Ki Oru's Diaries
by Raiderpoet
Summary: Just R&R!
1. Default Chapter

(The stuff in the parenthesis is what I am thinking just so you don't get confused)   
  
Ki Oru's Diaries  
  
December 31st   
  
(I am Ki. I am an amateur alcoholic and a 130-pound loser. I live in an apartment. My sanctuary. Not really it's horrible. The roof leaks and the heating is broken so in the winter while I get wasted I can freeze my ass off. But it does have it's good sides. It has a very nice comfy corner for me to rock in. You know when you have a really bad day and you just need that time when you can rock and think about the horrible life you lead while drinking a bottle of wine or just plain beer if you can't afford the wine.(Most of the time I can't afford the wine). Well this book is my diary. It feels weird talking to an inanimate object but what the hell I don't have a significant other so I've stooped this low. Yes that's right I am single. In fact I've been single for a while now. But who needs a man? Not me no way. Ok fine I do I want one really freaking bad.   
  
Which is why I am going to my best friend Oni's for a New Years Eve party. Which will be full of couples kissing at Midnight and all that New Years Eve crap. But I suppose it is better then sitting around at home drinking until midnight then spending the rest of the night in a toilet. So anyway here I am in a taxi that has one of those pine tree air freshener thingies hanging on the mirror. I'm on my way and I'm not nervous. I'm calm cool and collected. Yeah right. We pulled up and I got out. Paid the man and walked up 4 flights of stairs. I sniffed my jacket as I waited for the door to open. (Great I smell like a stupid pine forest. Well my night is complete I think I'll go home.) Oh to late the door opened. " Hi Oni." " Ah Ki you made it I'm so happy." " Yeah I did thanks for inviting me." " Oh No prob.... Uhm why do you smell like a pine tree?" " Oh god I'm going home." " No no stay I was just joking." (That's when Oni left me and walked over to her boyfriend Hiei and our friend Pink and her boyfriend Kurama and.... Who was that? He was tall and had black hair. But that's all I could tell from the back. Oni was talking to him and oh god he's walking this way. It's all right just play it cool, Oru don't screw up and say something stupid.) "Yuske" Oni said. "This is my friend Ki. Ki this is my friend Yusuke." I smiled Well I hope I smiled. " Hello" He said. I freaked I didn't know what to say. " I smell piney fresh." I blurted out. He stared at me. (Oh god I've ruined my relationship and I wasn't even in one damnit). "Uhm I mean Hi I'm Ki." " I know," he said. "Oh well I know that you know that I was just saying it again." (Oh god shoot me now just shoot me now.) "That's nice," He said. " Really that's great just great." (Why wont you shoot me I want to die.) " Uhm why don't we go talk to everyone else." Oni suggested. (Thank you Oni I love you forever.) " Yes lets," He said looking relieved. (Oh my god could I be any more stupid.) We walked over to Pink, Kurama, and Hiei. "So what's up?" Pink asked. "Nothing just having a good time." Oni said. Hiei took Oni by the hand and lead her onto the dance floor. (Thanks a lot Hiei) Kurama and Pink just kind of drifted away. (Oh god here we go.) "Hey Kayko wanna dance?" Yusuke yelled across the room then walked away. (Right now I want to drawn myself in a toilet. But unfortunately holding up a bathroom at a party is evil. So I'll wait tile I get home.) I made my way over to the drink table. "At least I can drawn my stupidity in alcohol" I said maybe just a little too loud. " That'll never happen." Kuwabara said handing me a wine glass. "You know what shut up I really don't need someone stupider then me talking to me right now." (This is great a hottie rejects me and then the village idiot accepts me. My life is complete.) " You know you look like you could use another drink." He says handing me another glass. " What did you do to it?" " Nothing just drink it." "No way." " Come on you're going to get drunk sooner or later. Why not get drunk off this stuff." "Ok now I'm really not drinking it." "Oh I didn't do anything to it." "You drink out of it first." He took a sip from it. " Happy now." I jerked the glass from his big stupid hands. "Thanks." (He is so stupid I don't understand it. And why is he being so nice?) I sipped the dark red liquid. " Oh you stupid jerk its sparkling grape juice. How the hell do I get drunk off this?" " You don't. But it gives you one hell of a sugar high." " Ha ha you're so funny." I looked at the clock. (Only nine. Damn three more stupid hours at this thing. I wish I were home at least there I have my own private corner.) " So why are you here any way?" he asked. "Oni was trying to set me up with some one but so far it hasn't worked out." " Oh really why not?" " That's really none of your business." "Why don't you just tell me we have three hours and it would help fill up your time." (Great I'm going to spill my guts out to someone I don't even like.) " Well for one thing I smell like a pine forest. So when he said hi I blurted it out." "That's sad." "Your sad so shut up." " No it's sad that a girl like you can't get who ever you want." I felt my face go red. "If you're trying to make a move on me it won't work I'm to smart for that." " But I thought you said you were trying to drown you're stupidity It couldn't be all gone yet." "You know I don't know why I bother talking to you you're all ways evil." " I'm sorry sometimes my mouth runs faster then my brain dose." " Listen I've had a bad enough night with out talking to you so if you don't mind save whatever you have to say for when I'm working because god only knows you give me enough hell there." I walked away from him and ran into Tasuku. "Hey Ki what's going on?" "Nothing really where's Botan?" " In the bathroom throwing up this pregnancy thing sucks." " Since when have you been pregnant?" "Oh well I do suppose it is pretty bad for the woman." " Tasuku just shut up while you're ahead." "Right then good idea." I walked away from him before Botan could come back.(He and Botan have been married for about a year and all ready have a soon Yutaka but I guess they wanted another one because Botan is pregnant again. I feel sorry for Tasuku because Botan can be very evil when she's pregnant. But of course she is the grim reaper so she has to be evil in some ways. But that's enough of me talking to myself in my head. I should really stop. Then why am I still doing this? Oh shit here he comes.) Yusuke was walking towards me and he stopped. (Maybe because I was blocking his way or he wanted to talk. Please be the second one.) "Excuse me you're in my way." He said. (Damnit) I moved out of his way. He walked past and went over to that girl he was dancing with. Why dose he like her so much. (Probably a slut. Bad Ki stop thinking bad thoughts about people you don't know.) He put his arm around her tiny waist. (Oh yeah she's a slut.) I took a different drink and sipped it. (Not sparkling grape juice by the way.) People were dancing and having fun. (Why is it every time I go to a party I don't have fun. Take my sixteenth birthday party. My older sister got a letter saying she got accepted to some American school called Harvard. My parents gave her the money they had saved up so I could by my first car to her and said it was for her to live on in America. I had my perfect car picked out too it was purple. I even bought a stupid bumper sticker for it. But Kami has all ways got what she wanted. I resent her for that. But oh well.) Oni pocked me in the ribs. "Having fun yet?" "Yeah wonderful." I lied. " Do you think I'm stupid or something?" "No why." " Because I know you're not having fun and you just lied to me listen Yusuke is just some stupid guy who shouldn't ruin your night just let loss and have fun. " " I will." I said reassuring her. She went off again probably to find Hiei. I grabbed another drink and downed it. I stumbled back over to Kuwabara." Hello." he said giving me an odd look as I downed another drink. "Howdy" " Ki are you drunk all ready?" "Hell no." " Then why are you swaying?" "Who's swaying? Not me." "Ki I think I better take you home." "Hell no the party is just beginning." I grabbed his hand and started swinging around. I guess I thought I was dancing. I swung around and knocked him over which made him fall into Pink who fell forward into Kurama who knocked into the table that held all the drinks that splashed onto that girl that Yusuke was talking to. Well she jumped forward and knocked Yusuke over who knocked into some other girl into another girl and it went on and on until I the person that started it was the only one standing. "Uhm oh yeah hit the deck." I yelled flinging myself to the floor. I stood up after I realized every one else was watching me. That girl walked up to me. She was sopping wet and smelled like wine. "You stupid...stupid...person what is your problem I smell like a drunk which I'm not unlike you? Why don't you get a life and grow up like all normal people." She yelled in my face. Yusuke walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right Kayko you'll dry soon." They turned away from me and that's when I heard him whisper. " We shouldn't be forced to interact with strange people like that any way. (I'm not that strange really I was just having a bad night, which by the way he caused.) I walked to the closet and grabbed my coat. (It had been pointless to come in the first place.) Oni ran over. "Don't go Ki it was an accident every one knows it." "It's all right Oni I need to go home any way I have tons of stuff to do and need to sleep I'll call you tomorrow and thanks for inviting me." I said quickly. "Yeah no problem" She said as I shut the door on that party. It was only 9:30. So I came home and spent the rest of my New Years Eve drinking. Now it is after Midnight and I must get some sleep or I fear I will be no good for whatever I have to do tomorrow. Goodnight inanimate object talk to you soon.  
  
Ki 


	2. January second

I don't own YYH. There that's over. Ki: Well you people never read my first chapter but I refuse to give up. Yusuke: please R&R or Ki will lose if for real. Hiei: Hn I could care less. Ki: Shut up well have fun ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
January 2nd  
  
Oh I hate a workday. Today I went back to work. I hate my job I have to type all the stuff the newscasters are going to say into the computer. They read what I write. I sat at my desk typing as usual when Kuwabara walked by. " Hello Ki." He said. " I think it's much more professional to call me Miss. Oru." I snapped. "In a bad mood as usual I see." He said. I looked up. " Do you want me to hurt you because trust me I will." "Tisk tisk not a morning person I see. Or maybe it's time for the monthly curse that all women dread." "You know what Kuwabara you can take that monthly curse crap and shove it up your ass." " I'm just trying to be nice." "Yeah sure." " Listen no hard feelings I really do Like you a lot." "Yeah why?" "Because I think you're sexy and I want to date you." "Well that's to bad for you I'm independent. I don't need a man." I said getting up and walking away. (I don't believe it I want some guy to love me and I get Kuwabara. Why do you spite me.) I came back to my desk to find my boss waiting for me. " Ah Ki I'm glad you came back I think we should chat in my office. "I've had a report of you smart mouthing one of you're bosses." (Oh shit.) " If we want a good working team we can't have you smart mouthing your boss it's unprofessional. Ki if this happens again I'm afraid I'll have to let you go. Do you understand?" "Yes sir" I said. He sent me back to my desk like I was some schoolgirl. (What about my dignity I have rites too and I don't some over sized buffoon in my face. Oh just shut up I can't get fired.) In my free time at this station I created 10 full proof ways to make Yusuke love me.  
  
Throw myself in front of him every time I see him. Kill Kayko and make it look like an accident. Brain wash him to love me. Torture him with love songs until he says he'll date me. Trap him and myself in a room for as long as it takes. trap him and myself on a desert island for as long as it takes. go out with someone else to make him so jealous that he can't stand it and throws himself at me. Handcuff him and myself together. Ok say maybe there's only 8 but I'm making a progress now which one will work the best. Must decide. Oh maybe later I'm to tired. I'll write tomorrow.  
  
Ki.  
  
January 4th  
  
A very good or bad thing has just happened. I do believe it is more bad then good. Today as usual I went to work (I really hate that place to bad I like eating.) I came up to my desk and there on my work for the day were a dozen red roses. The card read. To Ki with love from you know who. (Great I have a secret admirer or a stalker. I really don't see the difference between the two.) I really wish my day had gone better. I broke another stupid heel off of my favorite high heels. (Damn things all ways break when I've had them for six years what kind of warranty is that?) So now I have to venture into the unknown (A shoe store. ahhhhhh.) I hate shopping I really do even when I was a teenager I hated it. All the other girls went every day I stayed home and wrote or rocked back in forth in a corner for six hours either is good. But most of those girls were blonde and thin and developed faster then I did. I hated England and yet my mother insisted on moving us there. I was the only freakin Japanese girl in my class. I hated being a loner. (Which I was until I meet Oni and Pink. Which by the way they're loners too so three loners make a group. I have a group. Joy to me. Sorta) But I survived my teenage life with out a boyfriend or any type of friend for that matter I can survive now. I will be independent like that song I heard once she was independent so I can be too. Well she did fall in love but that's not the point. Forget those stupid plans to make Yusuke love me I don't even love him. (Well maybe just a little.No I don't love him I hate him.) Next will be a full ten ways on how to be independent as soon as I can think of them. Well my head is full I think I shall go to bed and sleep away the hours until I can go back to my wonderful job. (Screw that they don't pay me enough to brain wash me to say that.) Ok truth of it all I'm going to sleep off a slight hangover. Goodnight.  
  
Ki  
  
January 6th  
  
It took me two days but I have found ten ways to be independent. Work hard enough to support self. Don't just eat cheese all the time. Don't get fired. Exercise daily to improve Muscle mass. Just in case I have to fight off the fallowing. Perverts, thugs, Wild cats bears or tigers. Possibly birds. Stop drinking so I am sober enough to drive. Stop reading tabloids Have an open mind Cut hair so it no longer reaches butt. (Can cause serious problems with car doors.) Stop streaking hair purple and grow up. Stop playing with rubber ducky in bath tub Ha I have done it I will be independent woman in no time I am a genius. I should write a book. (Maybe not I don't have the patience.) I threw all my tabloids out and I put my rubber duckies in the top closet. Two steeps done and eight to go. Now I must go find my make up kit. (I haven't worn make up in about forever. So now I must learn how to put it on.) I have lots of make up. When I turned 13 my mom started buying me it on Christmas and my birthdays and I all ways put it in this big black bag. Now it's full and I have to have a good search through it. (Now that I think about it. Why did my mom give me all that make up? Could it possibly mean she thought I was ugly and needed all that make up? Oh my god I've been living a lie.) I must go soothe my self. Now where did I put those rubber duckies?  
  
January 7th  
  
Yet again another bouquet of flowers white and red roses. They were pretty but I hope this person doesn't turn out to be Kuwabara. I would hate to have to tell him I'm independent now. But oh well every one gets hurt once. Nothing new on my side of the world I'll have to call Oni or go over there I wonder what she's doing. Right now I'm searching for a new apartment but none in my budget. (Ok so I knew no one would let me stay for free.) Oh well. Stood up and put the paper down. No luck today. I picked up the phone a dialed Oni and Hiei's number. "Hello" Hiei answered. "Hi Hiei it's Ki." "Hi Ki what do you want?" "Can I talk to Oni?" "Yeah sure hold on let me get her." (He sounded annoyed. But wait he all ways sounds annoyed.) "Hello." Oni said. "Hey Oni what are you doin?" "Well.uh do you really want to know?" "Yeah." "Well me and Hiei we're having some fun and decided to play swamp thing and." "I get the point." "Oh ok. So do you want to came over?" "Well if you and Hiei are busy then no." "No it's ok me and Hiei aren't busy." (There's a moan in the background that is obviously Hiei) "Well if you're sure I'll be over in a little while I need to ask you a favor." "Yeah what?" "How good are you at cutting Hair." Sorry must rush off I have muffins that are burnining.  
  
Ki  
  
Ki Well there you go I hope you liked it and will read my next chapter.  
  
Bye. 


End file.
